The invention relates to a device for handling at least one guide wire in order to guide an invasive medical instrument or for handling a catheter shaft in invasive medical techniques.
Devices for handling guide wires are, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,861, U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,118, U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,541, U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,757 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,078.
In current practice in invasive medical techniques, for example in invasive cardiology or invasive radiology, an introduction valve is used which, for example in invasive cardiology, is attached to a guide catheter which is inserted from the groin area, for example, as far as the pericardial region of the aorta. Depending on patient-specific requirements, at least one guide wire is inserted in a manner known per se through the introduction valve and into the guide catheter, which guide wire reaches with its distal end as far as the ends of the vessels to be treated, and at least one invasive medical instrument is also inserted, for example, in the case of invasive cardiology, a dilation catheter for treatment of stenoses. After the guide wire has been fitted in place, it must no longer be able to move in the longitudinal direction at any time during the intervention in order, on the one hand, to avoid injuries in the end area of the vessels and, on the other hand, to guarantee unimpeded access to the treatment area throughout the intervention. The operating physician achieves this by gripping the guide wire between two fingers and thus preventing its longitudinal displacement during manipulation of an invasive medical instrument, for example an inserted dilation catheter, with the introduction valve opened.
However, in invasive surgery, this procedure has been found to be relatively awkward and has proven problematic for the patient, especially in view of the fact that longitudinal displacement of the guide wire are sometimes unavoidable even with the greatest care being taken.